


no homo (yes homo)

by AnActualFrog



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, No Homo, Zukka Nation, Zuko (Avatar) - Freeform, bro..., but also yes homo, crackfic, gayasses....., i wrote this at 3am so it's shit, oh no, sokka (avatar) - Freeform, sokka/zuko - Freeform, sorry for this, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnActualFrog/pseuds/AnActualFrog
Summary: homo shenanigans
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	no homo (yes homo)

Zuko shifted so his weight pressed further into Sokka as they shared a slow kiss, threading his fingers further into Sokka's hair. It had been a cold day and they were both in need of warmth so they came straight home after work and decided to share it on the couch. One kiss turned into two, and two into three, leaving them breathless but not wanting to stop until Sokka pulled back with a hand to Zuko’s chest. 

"Wait, babe, I have something important to say." 

“Mn?” Zuko hummed blissfully, mind still hazy from the stolen breath shared between them.

"No homo," Sokka whispered as he leaned back in to kiss Zuko again. Zuko reeled backwards, the words registering through his head.

_"What?"_

“I said no homo, bro,” Sokka replied with utmost sincerity, lifting an eyebrow teasingly. Zuko sat there with a bewildered look across his face as he processed, slowly dragging his squinted gaze back down to Sokka.

_"Put it fucking back?"_

That was only the first time it happened.

~~

At a similar hour after movies and pizza, the two found themselves in a familiar position. Sokka had pulled Zuko into his lap as they ran their hands across each other while a shitty romcom played in the background. Their kisses started off quicker this time, they had both spent the night sharing heated glances and brushing against the other until Sokka finally took the initiative. Suddenly, Sokka put his palm flat against Zuko’s lips and looked him dead in the eye.

“No homo.”

Zuko stuttered incredulously, taking a moment to hone his thoughts into words.

"Yes homo, you-- you dumb hoe.”

Sokka huffed a small laugh before flipping their positions to have the other underneath him, returning to their previous administrations.

~~

The third time Zuko was prepared. They had just finished eating dinner with the Gaang and were making a little _detour_ in the car when Sokka pulled away with a glint in his eye that Zuko now recognized, and before a single word could escape his annoyingly perfect mouth, Zuko slapped a hand over it and gave him one command.

“Take off your socks.”

“W-what?” Sokka choked out, pulling Zuko's hand off his face. 

"Your socks. Take. Them. Off," he demanded again, playfully poking Sokka's side where his hand sat. 

"Why?" 

"Full homo, babe. Full homo."

“...alright, alright.” Sokka begrudgingly complied, leaning back to pull his socks off and toss them onto the floor of the car. "Good?" 

"Acceptable," Zuko deemed, stealing Sokka’s lips back into the heated kiss. 

~~ 

It had been two whole weeks since Zuko last saw Sokka and he refused to let anything (or anyone _cough cough Sokka cough_ ) take this away from him. 

The other had gone back to his hometown for a visit while Zuko was stuck at the apartment to do boring adult things like go to work, buy groceries, feed the cat, and after what felt like forever being apart they now were on their shared bed with limbs intertwined and lips feverishly pressed against each other.

Zuko pulled Sokka’s wolf tail to let his hair fall free and in return felt two familiar hands grip his waist and gently pull him away. He almost whined at the loss of contact and turned his displeasure into a glare down at his boyfriend who was smirking slightly with kiss bitten lips.

“No ho-“

“Just shut up and kiss me.” Zuko grumbled as their mouths met clumsily, fumbling as their teeth clacked.

Needless to say, Sokka never said ‘no homo’ mid-kiss again. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry. it's funny tho right. sorry. but also like. lol. shoutout to my mans rory who wrote like a lot of this. thbeef strikes again. i'm apologizing again because this is just so bad


End file.
